Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake
by J.J.darling
Summary: Adventure time come on grab your friends will go to very distant lands with cake the cat and fionna the human the fun will never end its adventure time!
1. the ball

(A.N) I know I am working on a different story but I really want to get this out I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time sadly. If I did you would have more Fionna and cake.

Adventure time

Come On grab your friends

Will go to very distant land

With cake the cat

And Fionna the human

The fun will never end

Its adventure time!

Chapter 1. I cant Ice block something you don't have.

-0-

"Now cake!" Fionna yelled, hitting ice queen in the face. Cake quickly used her arms to tie the ice queen. "Have you learned your lesson Ice queen?" Fionna asked. Ice queen just gave her an icy look.

"Girl, Ice queen never learns her lesson." Cake pointed out

"Yeah your right. I'll grab the prince and than we can get out of here." Fionna said, running over to the ice cage. Inside was of course Prince Gumball. Prince of the candy kingdom, also the only one Fionna can say she liked-like.

"Prince Gumball, are you ok?" Fionna asked, very worried.

"Yes, thank you Fionna for saving me once again." Gumball said giving Fionna a kiss on the forehead. She couldn't help but blush.

"Come on Cake lets go." Fionna said, cake grabbed the two letting go of Ice queen.

"Give me back my prince tomboy!" screeched the ice queen but they were all ready gone. "Gertrude, start mommy's bath!"

AT THE CANDY KINGDOM.

"Thank you for saving me once again girls" Gumball said "please come to the Candy kingdom tomorrow at seven, we shall have a party for my gratitude."

"You don't have to do that Guy." Fionna said blushing.

"Nonsense I need to show my thanks." he said, a bit firm.

"Oh we'll be there." cake said, taking Fionna and exiting.

AT THE TREE HOUSE.

"Girl why did you try to turn down Gumballs party? He might have been trying to move on you!" cake said, excitedly. Fiona just laughed.

"Oh please Cake you know he considers me a guy friend." Fionna said sadly.

"That could change. Come on girl lets make you a dress!" cake said grabbing her sister, and taking her to the bedroom.

"No, no, no I hate dresses cake." Fionna kept protesting and protesting. But she lost. Finally after two hours of sewing and perfecting, cake was done.

"You look fabulous!" cake said, acting like a young schoolgirl. "Go look in the mirror." Fionna did what she was told and went over to the mirror. Cake wasn't wrong she did look fabulous. She made a rose red dress, it stopped to her knees, and was a tad on the fluffy side.

"wow." was all Fionna could say.

"Now come on girl, let's hit the hay. My tail gets frizzy when I don't get my beauty sleep." Fionna just nodded, looking at her self one last time. And went to bed.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Fionna, Fionna, Fionna wake up." Fionna quickly got up to find Marshall Lee the vampire king floating above her.

"Marshall what are you doing here?" Fionna asked, confused.

"Oh, good to see you too." Marshall said, looking down at his finger nails.

"Marshall, what are you doing here?" Fionna asked again, getting annoyed.

"Well I was giving ya'll one of my 'special visits' and I lost track of time. So I need to A. stay here or B. Use an

umbrella." Marshall said, like it was a regular thing. Fionna let out a huff.

"The umbrellas are down stairs, you better give it back." Fionna said knowing she would never get it back.

"Thanks girl." Marshall said, giving her a kiss on the forehead then floated down stairs. Fionna just blushed.

AT THE ICE KINGDOM

"Uh Gertrude, can you believe this, Prince Gumball is having a party for that stupid human girl. He didn't even invite me!" Ice queen yelled. "I guess I'll just write my fanfic about Finn and Jake." Gertrude just let out a quack

"Your right Gertrude I'll give them a taste of their own… um what do they say is… Is it drug? No… you know what I mean."

AT THE CANDY KINGDOM

"Are you sure we should do this cake?" Fionna asked before walking through the castle doors

"Why wouldn't it be, it's just a party, it's not like it a L.S.P party. You can't go to an L.S.P party till your 18," Cake said "Oh, look it's my boyfriend, mind if I go over to him girl?" cake asked, but before Fionna could answer she was gone.

Fionna decided to go over to the snack bar. "A water please." Fionna said, to the bar tender.

"Here you are Miss Fionna." the bar tender said, than tuned around to talk to peppermint maid. Fionna was about to take a sip when.

"BOO!" said a familiar voice. Fionna quickly turned and punched the person in the face. Soon after she realizes it was Marshall.

"Marshall, what the hay-hay don't snick up on me like that!" Fionna yelled than realized he was in pain. "Oh Marshall, are you ok I'm so sorry."

"No big deal, all you did was break my jaw but whatever." he said nonchalantly. "Nice dress by the way." he said laughing, witch got him punched in the face again. "Ow, my cheek meat!"

"That's what you get for making fun of my dress, you jerk." Fionna said, Marshall just pouted.

"I wasn't making fun of your dress I was being for real, its nice." he said sticking out his tongue.

"Oh thanks I, I guess." she said, confused. That was unlike Marshall to give compliments.

"My pleasure." he said, rolling his eyes. "Want to dance?" he asked, not really caring if she said yes or no. at that question, she blushed. But before she could answer, she was interrupted by a frizzy haired cat.

"What's wrong cake?" Fionna asked, worried.

"My tail is frizzy, I think something's wrong." she said using her eyes to look at both sides of her.

"I'll check it out." Fionna said, running out side.

"SO IS THAT A NO?" Marshall yelled, after her. But instead of ignoring her he followed, hiding in a near by bush.

Out side was the captain of wacky express. A.K.A Ice queen.

"What do you want now, ice queen?" Fionna asked, annoyed.

"I want you to stop ice blocking my game for one." she yelled, throwing ice "Its not fair that you get big parties for ice blocking my game you… you ice blocker!" both Marshall and Fionna rolled there eyes.

"Lady, I can't ice block something you don't have." Fionna said avoiding all the ice she could. Marshall chuckled lightly at Fionna's comment. "Cake, morning star mode!" Fionna yelled.

"Girl, I'm right here no need to yell." Cake snapped.

"Just do it." but by than ice queen froze them. Marshall finally jumped out.

"Ok that is it, ice queen you need to LAY OFF!" Marshall said, turning into a bat monster at the last part.

"Ok, that's my limit for crazy things for one day." ice queen said flying off.

"Are you kidding, have you met yourself!" he yelled, turning back to himself. "Okay, now how am I going to get you ladies out? He asked himself. At that moment it hit him. He kicked the ice and it instantly broke, making both girls fall.

"Sweet babies!" yelled cake.

"M… Marshall w…what happened and w…why am I s…so cold?" she asked, looking a bit sick from the cold.

"I'll explain everything in the morning. Come on I'll take you girl's home." he said, grabbing both of the girls, and floating off.

(A/N) so what did you think I like it. I hope you do too. If you like it review, and I might add more chapters. Love ya'll bye. Oh and sorry it was short the next will be better I pinkie swear.


	2. rap battle

(A/N) SO HELLO I GOT REALLY BOARD DO I DESIDED TO MAKE CHAPTER 2 INJOY

_Adventure time_

_Come on grab_

_Your friends_

_Will go to very_

_Distant lands_

_With cake the cat _

_And Fionna the human_

_The fun will never end _

_Its adventure time._

Chapter 2. Jam time with the Vampire King.

~0~

"Cake, have you seen my flute?" Fionna asked, while searching all over her room.

"Remember it broke when we tried to pick that sad ogres heart." cake reminded her, sipping her coffee and reading her news paper "why do need that old thing anyway?"

"I'm going to jam with Marshall today, weren't you invited? Fionna asked, turning to face her sister, with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, but I'm visiting Mono today so yeah." cake said, than taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'll just take my recorder and my mouth." Fionna said. Fionna was about to leave when cake stopped her in her tracks.

"You like Marshall, don't you!" Cake said, eyes growing as big as plates. Fionna just started bursting out in laughter.

"You're funny Cakey, me and Marshall are bros, buds, homies. Besides Marshall mad it pretty clear he didn't want to go out with me remember when I asked him to couples only movie night." Fionna said, pushing cake aside. "Well I'm out dawg peace." Fionna said, walking out and giving a peace sign.

"Did she just call me a dog?"

ON THE WAY TO MARSHALLS.

Cake was always trying to get Fionna a boy friend. But why Marshall Lee, the flippin vampire king, she rather her with slime prince than Marshall. (And slime prince was not the greatest prince in the land of Aaa.) Cake is just crazy, or does she like Marshall?

She was about to think more about when "ouf" she ran in to the vampire kings door, and falling on the ground. Soon after the door barely opened. "Who dares disturbs the vampire kings slumber?" the voice behind the door asked.

"Its Fionna, we were going to jam remember." she said standing up and dusting her self off. The door opened fully revealing a tall, pale, male. With a black hoodie, dark skinny jeans with holes in the knees, and red converses. His raven black hair seemed brushed to the side. ((A/N) also known as the Bieber) yep that was the vampire king alright.

"Oh, sup Fi, come on in." he said, floating up and giving her a high five as she walked in. "So what did you bring girl?"

"My mouth and my recorder." Fionna said, going in her pack and taking the recorder out. Marshall had a smirk on his face

"What do you plan on doing with your mouth Fi?" he asked, smirk still in contact. Fionna just gave a horrified look, witch made Marshall laugh. "I'll get some food; you start a beat on recorder."

"Okay" she responded, watching him fly into his kitchen. Than she quickly grabbed her recorder and started a beat; a few minutes later Marshall came out with a large bowl of apples.

"Sorry I ran out of straw berries."

"It's cool, so what song kind of song do you want to make? She asked, taking a bit of a red apple.

"How about a song on how much you _love me_." he than started laughing.

"Marshall, I don't _love _you I hang out with you because you're my friend." she snapped.

"Yeah, I know you like that Gum-wad I was just messing with you." he snapped back.

"HE'S NOT A GUM-WAD MAESHALL!" she yelled, and man did that tic off Marshall.

"GLOB FI, CHILL OUT." he yelled back, dropping his apple. It landed on the Fionna's recorder and started to play the beat she made moments ago.

"_Fionna do you hear yourself, your defending a piece of gum_

_Who only see's you as his chum,_

_I'm sorry but how can you be so dumb,_

_He see's you as a guy, _

_He could care less if you die,_

_You may think that's a lie, _

_But it's true, he's just a dork, _

_Who needs to get stabbed by a fork."_

As he finished his rap, he pointed to Fionna to keep it going. And she did.

"_Marshall your so despicable so rude._

_But what can I suspect from a bad little dude._

_You're such a jerk,_

_And I can tell that my rhymes or already driving you bezerk._

_Me and gumball are tight,_

_You may live by night _

_But you don't sure aren't bright _

At least he doesn't have mommy issues

Sorry I ran out of tissues. Your turn fry boy" in case you could tell that really ticked Marshall off.

"_What to you want a fight?_

_You obvious haven't seen my bight,_

_And if I heard you right,_

_You said I was a bad little dude,_

_Well girl you need to fix you attitude, _

_Now you should go, _

_Before I blow."_

As soon as he said that the beat went off, and Fionna was already out the door.

ON THE WAY BACK TO THE TREE HOUSE.

Fionna was half way to the tree house when she remembered that she left her recorder 'dang' she thought to herself 'well I'm not going back their, I will never go back. I don't care if I never see that vampire ever again. That jerk.'

Fionna finally made it to the tree house and was greeted by her sister cake.

"So how was Marshall's" she asked.

"I never want see that paste face ever again!" she yelled running off to her room, only to be followed my cake.

"What did he do?" cake asked. "HE didn't try to do tier 15 did he?"

"What, no he was making fun of prince gumball and I got mad… so we err had a rap battle." she said. "So were never going to see him EVER AGAIN. I think I'm going to take a nap, Night cake." that was the last thing she said all night.

"OK, girl will see if that's going to be the last time we see him." cake said, rolling her eyes.

(A/N) what did you think. I have some bad news Marshall won't be coming back till Chapter 5 L but hey for all those fiolee fans im a fiolee fan too so just hold on. Love ya'll.


	3. baby sitting

**(A/N) woohoo chapter 3 hope you like even if there is no Marshall. Oh and this is just a short. And now I have nothing to say.**

_Adventure time _

_Come on grab your friends_

_Will go to very distant lands_

_With Cake the cat_

_And Fionna the human_

_The fun will never end_

_Its adventure time!_

Disclaimer: do you really think I own adventure time?

Chapter 3: I'm a fighter not a babysitter.

~0~

"Thanks again girls for helping me." said prince gumball. "This should be my biggest project yet!"

"Gumball you say that about every project." cake pointed out. Witch her hit in the face. "Um, OW!"

"Cake!" Fionna said.

"Its ok she's right, but every time they get BETTER and BETTER!" Gumball said excitedly. 'DING' and bell went off. "Eeep, its ready." he quickly skipped. Off to his desk, while Fionna and Cake tried to hold in their laughter.

"What does it do gumball?" Fionna asked, walking over to his desk. In Gumballs hand was a pink bubbly bottle.

"I'll show you!" he said, and took a sip of the bubbly beverage. After he downed the bottle, there was a 'POP' and gumball was gone.

"GUMBALL!" Fionna yelled. Cake quickly ran over to where

Gumball was and gasped.

"Uh, girl you need to check this out." Cake said, motion Fionna to came over. Fionna slowly walked to the other side of Gumballs desk and gasped herself. Gumball had turned into a baby.

"Cake, what are we going to do?" she asked, with a look of fear on her face.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Cake yelled, making baby gumball cry. Fionna quickly picked him up and started to cradle him in her arms. Making him instantly calm down.

"Cake, shhh baby's get scared easily." she snapped. Cake just gave her a weird look.

"How do you know so much about babies?" cake asked, a tad frightened. Fionna just shrugged.

"I don't know, instincts maybe?"

"Well I'll go get science the hamster. He'll know what to do." Fionna just nodded. Still cradling baby Gumball.

"You're so cute baby Gumball." Fionna said, tickling gumball under his chin. Gumball started to make a weird face. "Are you ok Gumball?" after a minute of 'the face', it went away but a bad odder came. Now it was Fionna's turn to make a face.

"Oh, that is just gross." Fionna said, gently putting baby gumball on the ground. 'Please hurry cake' she thought to her self, and as if the great and mighty glob answered her prayer, Cake came in with science.

"Oh, shmowzow what is that smell." cake asked, plugging her nose. Fionna pointed down to baby Gumball. Cake looked down at the candy corn hamster. "can you fix this?" she asked, the hamster looked back to her than jumped off her paw, and on to gumballs desk mixing different bottles together; after five minutes the hamster was done. He handed it to Fionna.

"Here gumball this will make it all better?" Fionna said, picking up the smelly baby. She gave it to him and he downed it. When he was finished their was a 'POP' and gumball was back to himself.

"Thank you Fionna that was not supposed to happen." he said, while Fionna put him down. "I would till you what it was meant to do but I have to go to the bathroom."

"That's probably for the best." Fionna said looking down to hide her laughter.

**(A/N) I told you this was going to be short I think this is my best chapter I'm still working on how to write well but I'm doing okay considering I'm in the 6****th**** grade **


	4. Finn and Jake

**(A/N) hey guys its felt like forever sensed I added a chapter for this so this is a very special episode it wait for it….. Gender bent episode woohoo! So in joy Finn and Jake. And with out a further ado Finn and Jake.**

"Heya!" Finn yelled, punching a jelly bean on the ceiling. "These jelly beans aren't…. Alive are they?" he asked, looking a tad guilty.

"What, no they can't even talk." Princess bubblegum said, as she said this she picked up a jelly bean and it went 'blobloblop.' P.B quickly covered its mouth and told Finn to kick it.

"What are these boogies for anyway?" Jake asked, playing with a jelly bean.

"Their for my annual bubblegum ball, tonight!" she said excitedly.

"Sounds like it gonna be…. Large." Finn said, laughing and playing with his dogs legs.

"Yes, so very large, I want you to come as my special guest."

"You want me to go with you to the ball?" Finn asked blushing, he hated blushing.

"Heck yes, as my _best friend._" man did Finn hate that word, Finn felt sucky he just got friend zoned. He didn't want to just say nothing so he just nodded. Soon after Jake looked alarmed.

"Dude I have a feeling, its coming from these things." Jake said pointing to the thing on his face. Soon they all heard lighting. Finn ran out.

"Come on Jake, lets scope out the scene." as soon as they got outside they were greeted by a cold sensation and the ice king.

"Give me my princess Finn….. Please." he asked, looking very self-pity. Than angry again.

"Ice king why are you always petering on gals?" asked Finn, getting ready to punch.

"Easy for you to say always ice blocking my game." princess bubblegum looked terrified; Finn and Jake just looked puzzled and grossed. "Now hand me my prize." he quickly used his ice powers a lunged for P.B, she screamed. Finn got really ticked by this a yelled.

"Ninja star Jake!" Jake did what his brother told him. Finn quickly grabbed Jake at the frozen jelly monster. There was a loud 'BAM' and snow was every where. Finn ran over to where P.B and ice king were. Princess Bubblegum came out of some snowy fog.

"Thank you for saving Me." she said. Finn blushed. And he still hated it.

"Oh, no princess it my duty" Jake stared laughing. Finn got a shocked look on his face "NOT THAT KIND OF DUTY!"

"Hey Finn how bout we go _out._"

"Out?"

"Yeah, out. Let's go somewhere."

"wha?" Jake saw where this was going and grabbed Finn

"Oh, we'll be there." Jake said, exiting with his shocked little brother.

AT THE TREE HOUSE

"Dude, P.B totally asked you out" Jake said excitedly.

"When she said go out she meant GO OUT not _go out._"

"Dude she's into you."

"You heard what she said, I'm her _friend._"

"That could change today."

"If it's a date why are _you _coming?"

"Cause I want to." Jake said grabbing his viola. Finn looked degusted.

"Aw, man." Jake just shot him a look.

"It's a conversation starter Dude."

"Fine I'll do this….. But only to prove you wrong."

AT THE CANDY KINGDOM

Finn and Jake made there way to the castle garden.

"Um let's bale…. I change my mind." Finn said, turning around. Jake used his arms to grab Finn.

"No retreat man." Putting Finns face to his. Soon Princess bubblegum came

"Finn, I see you brought Jake."

"That's cool…. Right?"

"Of course as long as you don't mind that I brought….. Lady Rainicorn." suddenly out of nowhere a long bodied rainbow horse came.

"Hiya, beautiful." Jake said. Lady just said something in Korean. Jake started blushing and laughing like an idiot.

"Here I brought you boys some presents, for my gratitude." P.B said.

"You don't have to do that girl." Finn said blushing.

"For you Jake." P.B handed Jake a bag, that made jakes eyes go big.

"Bacon, sweet grandparents."

"And for you a sword!"

"You got me a sword, I'm all about sword. Thank you. This is just wow!" Finn said, playing with his sword. Princess bubblegum got on ladies back

"Just wait for the wowyness has only just begun."

A RANDOM FIELD

"Psss." Jake made a weird noise telling Finn to talk to him.

"What?" Finn asked

"Tell P.B she's _hot._"

"What no!"

"Girls like hearing their hot."

"Keep your voice down man."

"Oh, Finn." Princess Bubblegum said. Finn looked up.

"Hey, was up?"

"How bout we have a friendly race, through marshmelowy-medows."

"Ok, but I'm gonna kick your butt…. Not that I'm thinking about butts." He said, shaking his hand. Now P.B was off.

"Go, Finn go after your woman." Jake said. Now they were off, and of course Princess bubblegum was going to win she had a head start. They finally made it up the mountain.

"Good race Finn." said P.B painting with Finn.

"Why are you tiered and we were the ones running… ugliest." Jake said, lady laughed. P.B was started walking then jumped down in a whole. Finn let out a terrified sreek and jumped down after her, then brought her back up bridal style.

"Sorry Finn." she said, "I saw this flower it reminded me of how your eyes sparkle.

"Oh." Finn said pouting.

ON LADYS BACK

"Finn." P.B said.

"Yes?" he answered.

"_I feel like nothing was real_

_Until I met you_

_I feel like we connect_

_And I really get you_

_If I said you were _

_A handsome boy _

_Would it upset you?_

_Cause the way you look tonight_

_Dresses in such away I'll never forget it_

_Oh, oh Finn _

_Your fist has touched my heart_

_Oh, oh Finn_

_I won't let anything in this world _

_Keep us apart." _she sang, then everything went upside down and they were on the ground laughing.

"Oh my gosh that was like the dumbest thing ever."

"See you guys later." said Jake blinking. And Finn blushed.

Later

"I guess you could wear your crown as a belt… if you really needed too." Finn said. P.B just cracked up.

"Okay, okay your turn."

"Oh, is this a…. date?" P.B stood up.

"Finn go with be to the ball."

"As your chum?"

"No as my _boy friend._"

AT THE TREEHOUSE

"IT WAS A DATE!" Finn yelled running, into the house. "THERE WAS SINGING AND JUNK!"

"I know I was there for that part." Jake said.

"SHE WANTS ME TO GO THO THE BALL WITH HER AS HER BOYFRIEND!"

"Oh my god, it's almost seven we need to get you a suit!"

LATER AT 7:00

Jake had put Finn in a full suit. It was all black with a yellow tie. "How am I supposed to put my weapons in here?"

"Man, it's a ball you don't need weapons. Unless you wanna look like a weirdo" Jake said, getting annoyed that he wouldn't know that.

"I'll take my retractable sword." Finn said, grabbing the now tiny blue sword that resembled a crystal.

"Ok, let's go."

AT THE CANDY KINGDOM

Finn was on Jakes back by the time they got to the candy kingdom. As they approached the curtains to enter the ballroom Jake slightly turned to stop while also shrinking to normal size. Finn approached the entrance, he was about to walk in when something swiftly flew by. Finn was startled by this and moved back, then he walked back to where he was to see who it was. It was no one other than Marceline the vampire king.

"Finn, you're wearing a tux?" Marceline asked. "That is crazy son!" Finn just waved goodbye. Marceline did the sign of the horns to show her approval and floated off. Finn followed her with his eyes, when she got near Bubblegum. She was talking to cinnamon bun, Finn guessed she could feel someone watching her she looked up, then gave cinnamon bun a farewell and walked over to Finn.

"I've been waiting for you." she said, as she made it to the entrance.

"Well, here I am." Finn replied, giving a weak smile. Princess Bubblegum gave a laugh.

"Follow me." she said, walking to a stair case.

"Ok." Finn said, following.

"You go bro!" Jake yelled, after them.

Princess bubblegum opened a door letting Finn know to walk in. inside was a very pink room with candles and rose petals leading to the bed.

"Hey, is this your bedroom?" Finn asked.

"Finn." bubblegum said, starting to unbutton her dress. Finn gave a light chuckle.

"Wow." Finn then felt a bit of water hit his shoulder. From instincts he looked up. Above him was princess bubblegum! She was frozen solid with only her hand not frozen "What!" Finn screamed, he then her a roar of laughter. It was the ice king dressed as princess bubblegum!

"This was super easy!" ice king yelled, throwing ice crystals

"THIS IS SO MESSED UP ICE KING WHATS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME?"

"YOUR WHATS STAND IN BETWEEN ME AND MY BUBBLEGUM!" ice king then leaned to the ground freezing a path to Finn, as it got to Finns feet the ice went up taking Finn with it. Soon sharp spicks shot out trapping Finn. Finn quickly jumped out with a ripped tux.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I FELL FOR THIS TRASH. YOU GOT ME TO SHOW UP IN A TIE AND A TUX." Finn then had realized he has his word in his tux the whole time. He quickly took it out and made it big. Then ice king turned it to a block of ice trapping Finns hands.

"Like my ice sword?" he asked, ok now Finn was ticked off. He plunged himself at the ice king smashing the ice block on his head

"GET IT OFF ME!" Finn yelled, that made jakes instincts kick in.

Ice king blew Finn all the way to the roof giving him an advantage. Finn quickly broke the ice that P.B was in and like that it shattered. Finn quickly grabbed her bridal style and they made it to the ground.

"Oh, my goodness!" Princess bubblegum said, getting out of Finns grasp. At that Jake slammed in to the room breaking the door down.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE?" big Jake asked, once he got in he shrunk down to normal size. He was examining the scene, they were in P.B's bedroom and Finns clothes were torn. "YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"No Jake, it was ice king." after Finn said that ice king shot ice cycles' at Jake.

"Paws of my princess." Ice king yelled with laughter. Finn quickly ran to ice king and hit his crown right off his head. Finn then grabbed his throat.

"AND THIS IS FOR YANKING MY HEART GUTS!" Finn shot ice king in the face. Jake then ran over and placed the crown on his head and shot the ice king with his own ice powers.

"Ha-ha, I'm the king."

"NO, you might catch his crazy!"

"Wow, Finn that was tops." P.B said, "How bout we go out on a date?"

"No way girl, not interested." Finn let out a huff "I don't need a girl friend to feel noticed I know who I am and I know what I'll want when and if it ever comes along. But there is one girl I'd do anything to date, the ice queen." Bubblegum gave a gasp of disbelief.

"Yep, ice queens the real deal!" Jake said, at that lady rainicorn came in and said something in Korean.

"Ice queens the hottest hoty and I can't wait to mar-"

"-ry her said Finn." ice queen said. "So she can take me out of ooo to a magic land where we can eat, make out, get fat, and die. So what did you guys think?"

Fionna and cake were in a big block of ice. Fiona's head was sticking out and cakes butt was sticking out. "Uh, it was."

"TELL ME YOU LOVED IT."

"It was good, it was good, lady it was amazing."

**(A/N) sorry it took so long to post but this took me a long time. And I know I said I would start steam punk time on my spring break and it's over tomorrow I'm so sorry I haven't even started. But hey next chapter Marshall Lee is gonna me in it woohoo! And did you guys hear about the Fionna and cake spin off with fiolee in it?! A lot of people are saying it's just an April fool's prank and if it is someone's gonna die. Any way I hope you like this chapter took me forever to make and to be fair I got lazy near the end sorry. And have you ever thought that since we make Fionna and cake or Finn and Jake fan fictions does that make us like ice kings/queens? Scary thought 0_o**


End file.
